<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A szülinapi almás pite by SassyMeg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959252">A szülinapi almás pite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg'>SassyMeg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Szülinapi Destiel [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Boldog végkifejlet, Cas törődik Deannel, Dean Születésnapja, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Szülinapi lusta reggel, kettesben, meghitt pillanatok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deannek születésnapja van, de szinte el is feledkezik róla, míg Cas nem. ❤️🎂🍀 💙💚 😃</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Szülinapi Destiel [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A szülinapi almás pite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ma van Dean Winchester születésnapja, ezért készült el ez a kis szösz. ❤️🎂🍀 Alapvetően egy szülinapi Destiel. 💚💙 😃</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean, soha nem tartotta a születésnapját nagy ünnepi eseménynek. Gyerekként sem igazán tudott, semmi különöset csinálni, mindig utaztak, és Johnnak nem volt sok pénze - szerinte - olyan komolytalan dolgokra, mint például egy torta, vagy sütemények, na és persze az ajándékok.</p><p> A pokolba is, soha nem volt egy születésnapi partija.<br/>
Az évek folyamán megszokta, hogy minimális ünneplést tart, mint egy sztrip bár meglátogatása, kedvenc kajája, és némi sör. Az egyetlen, ami számára az ünnepélyességet emelte, alkalmanként egy kiadósabb pite.</p><p> Bár, azt evett máskor is, amikor csak tehette. Egyik ünnepük sem volt különösebben kiemelkedő, miért lett volna épp ez, amikor megszületett? Néhány alkalommal beszélt erről Cassel, de csak akkor, amikor szentimentálisra itta magát. Az angyal pedig úgy gondolta, ezen változtatnia kell, hiszen a vadász, - a vadásza - ennél sokkalta többet érdemel.</p><p>* * *</p><p>- Dean!<br/>
Halk suttogás tört be az álmába. Tudta kihez tartozik ez a hang, de bármilyen lágy volt, még nem húzta ki teljesen az álmok birodalmából, bár a hang számára olyan volt, mint egy otthonosságot, melegséget, és biztonságot adó takaró.</p><p>- Dean! - hívta a nevén újra a hang. Egy kicsit erőteljesebben szólt, mint az előbb - Kelj fel!<br/>
Kis érintést érzett, majd a haján simitottak végig többször is, azok az izgalmas, karcsú ujjak. </p><p> Annyira jó érzés! Pedig nem művel rajta most semmi extrém dolgot, de ettől is olyan kellemesen érzi magát.<br/>
Most már éberebb, de a szemeit még mindig csukva tartja. A simogatás átcsúszik a halántékára, majd a mágikus ujjak átsiklanak az állkapocs ívén, végig simítva a borostáját.<br/>
Nem mert megmozdulni, nehogy a kéz eltűnjön a semmibe.</p><p>- Gyerünk, Dean, ébredj! Tudom, hogy nem alszol!<br/>
A hang, már nem suttog.<br/>
- shhh, Cas! - mordul fel végül Dean - Csak adj még öt percet!<br/>
A kéz, ami eddig a tarkójánál barangolt, hirtelen nincs sehol, bár Dean reméli, hogy visszatér, de legalább is, kap helyette forró, puha ajkakat a szájára. Vár rá, de hiába. </p><p> Dean csendes, megdöbbent hangot ad ki.<br/>
Szeretné Cast megkérni, hogy újra érintse meg, de ehelyett a vállán érzi a rázást, ami ugyan nem serkenti arra, hogy kipattanjon az ágyból, de ahhoz elég, hogy bosszantsa őt.</p><p> Cas, most némi dom felhangon szól hozzá:<br/>
- Ébredj fel, Édes!<br/>
- Baszd meg, Cas! - morogja vissza, és megfordul fejét felemelve, a mellette fekvő férfi felé. Ahogy kicsúszott a száján, már megbánja. Felkönyököl, majd igyekszik magához húzni az angyalt, hogy a testük minél közelebb legyen. Ám Cas nem sértődőtt meg rá, inkább szórakoztatónak tartja az egész helyzetet.</p><p> Újra lecsukja a szemeit, majd egyiket kinyitva ránéz halványan mosolygó angyalára, és morcosan megkérdezi:<br/>
- Mennyi az idő?<br/>
- Majdnem dél - érkezik a válasz.<br/>
Dean nem érti. Tegnap nem rúgott be, még csak nem is feküdt le olyan későn. Hogy tudott ennyi ideig aludni?</p><p>- Miért hagytad, hogy ilyen sokáig aludjak?<br/>
- Mert szükséged volt rá, és megérdemled, hogy egy kicsit pihenj. Ne csak mindig négy órát.<br/>
Cas ujjai ismét sétára idulnak az arcán.<br/>
- Különösen ma - teszi még hozzá széles mosollyal.<br/>
Dean gyanakvóan húzza össze a szemét.<br/>
- Ma? Épp ma, miért? Ó! - jutott hirtelen az eszébe. Ez annyira hülyeségnek hangzik, hogy elfelejtette a saját szülinapját - Nos, akkor tényleg megérdemeltem!</p><p> Cas tudja, hogy mi zajlik Dean fejében, de úgy csinál, mintha mi sem történt volna.<br/>
- Akkor szülinapi reggelit kapok az ágyban? - kérdezi végre flörtölős mosollyal.<br/>
- Ebédet készítettem. Kint van a konyhában - érkezik az enyhén dom hangú válasz. Dean pontosan tudja, mikor ne szóljon vissza.<br/>
- Oké. Ez jól hangzik.<br/>
Felemeli a takarót, hogy kibújhasson, de az angyal megakadályozza.<br/>
- Várj, először ezt!</p><p> Cas feláll és elfordul. Az éjjeliszekrényen olyan dolgot ér el, amit kényelmesen elrejtett Dean elől egy halom könyv mögé. Visszafordul az ágyának az oldalán, leül, és a kezében tartja a formát.<br/>
Az első dolog, amit Dean felismer, az a néhány szivárvány színű, égő gyertya, ami egy kicsit megolvadt a várakozástól, amíg ő felébredt.  Nincs egyéb utalás az évei számára, nem mintha kellene, hogy legyen. Jó ez így, ahogy van.</p><p> Ez nem egy semmit mondó, boltban vásárolt torta. Ez egy francos...<br/>
- Pite! - Kiált fel Dean. Összecsapja, majd dörzsöli a kezeit, hogy milyen finom lehet, hiszen az illata, már az orrába hatolt - Cas! Ó! Ebben biztosan egyet fogsz érteni velem: a pite minden alkalommal magasan veri a tortát. Nem is kérdés. A torta remek, de a pite... hmmm... a pite olyan, mint... egy meleg, gyümölcsös ölelés!</p><p> Cas szélesen vigyorog a gyertyák lángjai mögött.<br/>
- Igen. Boldog, uh... - tisztítja a torkát, és megpróbálja újra, de egy egyszerű "Boldog születésnapot, Dean!" helyett elkezdi az aktuális dalt.<br/>
Az ünnepelt nem tudja visszatartani, hogy kissé szégyenlősen oldalra döntse a fejét, mivel az angyala hangja valójában nagyon szép, és van benne valami megnyugtató. Ha Cas valamikor igazán énekelni kezd, mindent beleadva, akkor Deannek nagyon gyorsan, és hamar melege lesz.</p><p> - Hé, köszönöm! - mormog Dean, amikor Cas a dal végére ér.<br/>
Cas közelebb lép hozzá, átdobja a lábait Dean mindkét oldalán, mire ő felemeli a kezét, hogy elvegye tőle a pitét, de az angyala megrázza a fejét, mert először kívánnia kell, és utána elfújni a gyertyákat.</p><p>- Szívesen. Neked bármit! -  feleli neki komoly arccal.<br/>
Dean csak egy pillanatra emeli meg a szemöldökét. Tudja. Pontosan tudja, mit akar. Több ilyen fajta jó érzést, ami meleg, otthonos, és biztonságot nyújtó boldogság. Még több reggelt Cas simogatásával az arcán, amikor ő kinyitja a szemét. Olyan érzést, hogy minden rendben van.  Sokszor, többet, és gyakrabban.</p><p> A gyertyákat sikerül elfújnia, az összeset az első próbálkozásra.<br/>
- Boldog születésnapot, Dean! - mondja Cas, és csókot helyez el szerelme ajkára.<br/>
- Köszönöm, Babe! - mormogja Dean a szája felé, és egy darabig élvezi a csókot. Később abbahagyják, hogy elvegye az egész pitét kedvese kezéből - Most add ide a szülinapi pitémet!<br/>
- Ebéd után! - mondja szigorúan Cas, de az ujjai az ünnepelten kalandoznak, ahogy az ölében ül.</p><p> Deanből kiváltja a durcás, öt éves, követelőző énjét:<br/>
- Igen, most jöhet a pite, és ebéd után is! - magyarázza, kihúzva egy teáskanalat a tegnapi bögréjéből.</p><p>Cas megrándul, kicsit olyan, mintha nevetni akarna, de mégsem teszi. Elvehette volna könnyedén a vadásza kezéből a kiskanalat, de hagyja.  Aggódó arcot ölt magára, és ezt mondja: - Egészségtelen édességeket enni reggelire!<br/>
- De már dél van! - emlékezteti Dean, és mohón vájja a teáskanalát a pite közepébe.</p><p> Cas megforgatja a szemét, hátra dől, hogy párja helyet kapjon, és figyelje a reakcióját. Dean egy jókora falatot merít a szülinapi édességéből, és betuszkolja a szájába. Egy pillanatra megáll, boldogan hümmög, mert igen, van annyira jó, mint amilyet várt. Sőt!</p><p>- Ez nem a boltból van! - mondja teli szájjal, vagy legalább is próbálja, de Cas tökéletesen megérti őt, és megrázza a fejét.<br/>
- Valóban nem... ezt én... - a szemeit a tenyerébe rejtette - Én ezt neked sütöttem! - nyögi ki végül - Nagyon rossz?</p><p> Dean szemei elkerekednek. Lenyeli az utolsó falatot, mielőtt újra megszólal.<br/>
- Komoly? Ez komoly, Cas? Ez pite szenzációsan, félelmetesen jó!<br/>
Cas arca felderül, a szemei ragyognak, akár a csillagok.<br/>
- Az interneten találtam a receptet, és annyira nem is volt nehéz! Örülök, hogy ízlik!<br/>
- Mint ez? Ember, ez… - nem fejezi be a második mondatot.<br/>
Cas vigyorog, miközben letöröl ujjaival egy kis almaszószt, ami Dean szája sarkán maradt.<br/>
- Oké, azt hiszem, ennyi elég! - jelenti ki Cas, természetesen, csakis azért, hogy tönkretegye a vadásza meghitt kis  piteevő pillanatát.<br/>
Némi huza-vona után eléri, hogy Dean elengedje a sütis tálat - Azt mondtad, ebéd után is akarsz belőle enni!<br/>
Dean erre válaszul egy kis darab pitét töm az angyala szájába. Dean majd meg fullad a nevetéstől, ahogy az angyalára bámul. A pite nem került be Cas szájába teljesen, és almaszósz folyik az állán, sőt még egy kis porcukor is került az orrára, hogy tökéletessé tegye a kompozíciót.</p><p> És ráadásul Cas kifejezése:  felháborodott, de egyben szórakozott is. Valószínűleg Dean most nagyon nagy bajban van, de az angyala kinézete igazán egy mestermű, és csak ez érdekli igazán.<br/>
Bárcsak, képet csinálhatna, erről a pillanatról!</p><p> Miután Cas lenyeli a falatot, nem is tud visszatartani egy felháborodott horkantást, ami csak újabb nevetést vált ki - végül - mindkettejükből.</p><p>- A legjobb születésnap! - suttogja Dean, és letörölte a nevetés könnyeit a szeméből, miközben Cas úgy tesz, mintha duzzogna, de előre hajol egy csókért - A legeslegjobb, az összes közül!</p><p>--- The End ---</p><p>2021. 01. 24. Sunday<br/>
Happy Birthday, Dean! 🎂💝💙💚🍀✨🍻</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sokáig húztam, halasztottam, de végül épp időben elkészült. Amennyiben tetszett a kis történetem, légyszi' nyomj egy kudost ❤️. Köszi! ❤️😊<br/>------<br/>Ha nem lesz addig újabb ihletem, a következő Destiel valószínűleg február 14 - Valentin napra készül. Utána pedig március 1 - Jensen születésnapja.<br/>Mivel két mű a barátomé, Castiel Gumby-é, és csak szívességből lett nálam publikálva, ezért még tíz történet kell a centenáriumi száz Destielhez. 😃💙💚💞🍀<br/>Nagyon remélem, hogy összejön. 💙💚 😍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>